Fixing A Broken Heart
by casey2
Summary: Viktor juz broke up w/ Hermione for sum1 else and she doesn’t know wat to do about it.Then,she finds comfort from sum1 who is really close to her and luvd her secretly Will she realize how this “sum1” feels for her? Does she feel the same way? Chapt
1. Default Chapter

Fixing a Broken Heart (Prologue)  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do. So, she packed her bags and left Viktor. She was crying running down the stairs. She didn't expect for this to happen. Not this soon. She and Viktor had only been together for almost three years. Since Hermione graduated from Hogwarts, Viktor visited her almost everyday and they had a relationship. Now, Hermione guessed it was over. She was really hurt. Viktor was the only guy that she loved her, at least that's what she thought.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
Viktor held Hermione's hand as soon as she entered the room. She was glad to see Viktor; she was so tired for she had to work the whole day. She held Viktor's hand as they walked to the window.  
  
Viktor buried his eyes into Hermione as if telling her something, but she couldn't read it. Then, Viktor let go of her hand. Hermione didn't understand what Viktor was trying to do. So she asked, "Viktor, what is it? What is bothering you?"  
  
Viktor was staring at the streets outside their flat and said, "Hermione, I have to tell you something." Then, he looked at Hermione, sighed and continued, "I have found someone else. She is really great and I just couldn't continue my relationship with you and cheat on you the vhole time and.."  
  
SLAP!  
  
Hermione slapped Viktor. She couldn't help herself. Her hands were trembling and she was sobbing while he explained. She felt like she didn't have control over her hands.  
  
"Hermione!" Viktor shouted as Hermione was running to her room and began packing her bags. "I didn't and couldn't hurt you more so I had to tell you the truth and."  
  
Before Viktor could finish, Hermione ran to the door and straight down stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione hailed a taxi but she couldn't get one. Then it started raining. She took out her umbrella and waited impatiently for a taxi.  
  
"I have found someone else." She could still hear Viktor's words. So, she walked to the next block to get away from the flat.  
  
Hermione cried all the way.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe that she just let Viktor play with heart. 'I should have listened to Ron. I should have known. I mean, I thought he really loved me.' Hermione thought as she walked another block.  
  
Hermione wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She was preoccupied with her thoughts. Then,  
  
BUMP  
  
Hermione's clothes dropped on the pavement. "Shit!" she whispered to herself. She bent down to pick her clothes. 'Thank you very much! Not only am I having a very bad day, now my clothes are all wet!' She thought angrily.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." the guy said as he helped Hermione pick up the clothes that fell off of her bag.  
  
"Oh, it's my fault. I wasn't looking paying attention." Hermione said, trying to put all her things together, pretending she wasn't upset. Then she looked up to the person and to her surprise it was. 


	2. Fixing a Broken Heart Chapter 1

Fixing a Broken Heart (Chapter 1) Summary: Viktor just broke up with Hermione for someone else and she doesn't know what to do about it. Then, she finds comfort from someone who is really close to her and loved her secretly. Will she realize how this "someone" feels for her? Does she feel the same way? Inspired by the song "Fixing a Broken Heart" by Indecent Obsession. R/R!  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said. "Wow! I haven't seen you since. umm. graduation."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied, trying to wipe the tears from her face.  
  
Ron looked at her. He could help asking, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Oh," Hermione replied, "Nothing. There was something that went in my eye." She forced a smile.  
  
Ron didn't believe her but didn't ask more questions, but instead said, "I was just going to get lunch, want to go with me because we have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied as they walked to a near by restaurant.  
  
"Good noon, sir and miss," the hostess said.  
  
"Good noon, table for two please," Ron said.  
  
"Sure," the hostess replied as she walked them to their table.  
  
"Thank you," Ron said as he pulled a chair for Hermione. Hermione sat down then Ron.  
  
The hostess gave them menus and said, "We'll get someone to get your orders when you're ready,"  
  
"Okay," Ron said. The hostess left them and went to her usual spot. "So, what do you think of the place?" He asked.  
  
"This place looks great," Hermione said, impressed, looking around. "It looks expensive too. How are we going to pay for the food?" She said as she scanned the menu.  
  
"Oh," Ron said, "I have it under control." Ron smiled.  
  
Hermione believed him, but couldn't stop think why Hermione was crying. He thought that he would save that question later. So he did. "Ready to order sir?" The waiter asked.  
  
Ron nodded at Hermione and said, "We will the special of the day and I'll have Coke and."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, "I'll have Diet Coke please."  
  
"Is that all?" The waiter said as he finished writing down Diet Coke.  
  
"Yes," Ron replied. "We'll just call you if we need anything."  
  
The waiter nodded, took the menus and left Ron and Hermione.  
  
There was an awkward silence. They couldn't think of anything to say to each other. Hermione was drumming her fingers on the table as Ron was looking around.  
  
"So," Hermione and Ron said at the same time. They both smiled. "You go ahead," They said at the same time again.  
  
"Okay," Ron said, "you go first."  
  
"Okay," Hermione answered. "What's has happened to you? I mean I haven't heard anything from you since, I don't know, probably, 3 months after graduation. Did you ever receive the owls I sent you?"  
  
"Yes," Ron responded. "Actually, there are in a box in my office together with Harry's letter." Hermione smiled. "Yeah, and I replaced my dad as a personnel in the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department, that's the reason why I'm here."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, "I see."  
  
"How about you?" Ron asked. "I mean, what do you do now?"  
  
"Well," Hermione started, "when I graduated from Hogwarts, I didn't know what to do, if you remember, I told you that in one of my letters." Ron nodded and smiled. "I was so confused if I wanted to work in the wizarding world or the muggle world, so, I took a year off and spent it with Victor who worked with the Bulgarian Ministry in the Magical Games and Sports area." Then, Hermione paused. She remembered what had just happened between her and Viktor. So, she decided to cut the subject and just shortened her story, "My part-time job is as a librarian in a library within this area. I really enjoy it. Well, I get to read books and I really knew more things everyday." She finished, managing a smile.  
  
"Well, that's interesting," Ron commented. "I always thought you knew everything." "Well," Hermione blushed, "probably about the wizarding world. This world is totally different and it really amazes me, although I'm part muggle, I really didn't know much about this world."  
  
"But, you had Muggle Studies, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ya," Hermione answered. "But it is different point of view if you read it from actual Muggles. It is totally different from the point of view of a wizard or witch."  
  
Ron enjoyed this. He missed Hermione's thought on things that interest her. She usually says this to him and Harry, and she would explain it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Sometimes it would be. Ron was glad that they met again.  
  
After a few minutes, their orders came and they ate. Then, they talked some more.  
  
After lunch, Ron paid for lunch and he and Hermione went and walked by a near by park.  
  
Then, Ron couldn't help but notice so more that Hermione was kinda sad or something was bothering her. So, he finally asked, "Hermione, I couldn't help noticed but, is there anything bothering you, I mean, when I saw you, you were just like troubled or something, like something just happened that you didn't expect. I mean, you can tell me anything. After all, we are still friends. Best friends." Ron finished.  
  
Hermione led him to a near by bench and sat down. Ron followed her. 'At least you think that I see you as a friend.' Then, he sat down.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. Then, she finally explained everything. "I told about me and Viktor right?" Ron nodded to a yes. "Ok, so we were getting along fine, until now that is. I came home from work. I was having a terrific day. I finished the book that I read; you know how happy I get when I finished a book, right?" Ron smiled but listened attentively. "So, I was home, Viktor and I lived together in a flat near by. I enter the flat and he came up to me and held my hand and led me to the window. I thought that the day finally came; I thought that he was gonna as my hand in marriage. Boy was I wrong! He told me that he found someone else, that he doesn't love as much as before. I was really hurt." Tears started to well up her eyes. Ron couldn't help but feel sorry for her and at the same time angry at Viktor. "I couldn't help myself, I just slapped him. I was so mad. Emotions were starting to mix. Then, I ran to my room and started packing my stuff and." Hermione stopped. She cried even more.  
  
Ron gave her a hug, trying to comfort her. 'That bastard,' Ron thought. 'I always thought he would hurt her.'  
  
"So, where are you staying for the night?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well," Hermione said, as Ron wiped a tear off her face. "I was thinking of staying with my parents, but I think they are home right now, they are in a cruise with some of their friends. So, I don't have anywhere to live. I'll probably stay in a hotel for a couple of days until I straighten things out."  
  
"Well," Ron said, "actually, there is space in my flat. I have been looking for someone to stay in the other room; I have no luck finding a flat mate."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied. "It would be my pleasure. I mean, if you want to, I'm not forcing you."  
  
"I'll take the offer," Hermione said. "Thank you."  
  
"That's alright," Ron said, smiling.  
  
They stood up, Ron taking Hermione's huge bag full of clothes and books, and hailed for a taxi.  
  
After a short trip, they finally arrived at Ron's flat. Ron opened the door for Hermione, and they both entered. They used the elevator to go to the second floor where Ron's flat is.  
  
They both go off the elevator and Ron got his keys, opened the door and entered the flat.  
  
Ron's flat was kinda familiar to Hermione. Then she remembered that Ron made his flat look like the Gryffindor common room. He had a fire place, a couple of couches around it, a study table or, they would call it now working table because they are now working, and red carpet. Hermione was amazed at this. She had never thought of Ron this organized.  
  
"So," Ron said, interrupting her thoughts. "How do you like my place?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Very impressive. I kinda thought that this arrangement is familiar."  
  
"Well," Ron said, blushing, "I didn't exactly arrange this. Well, actually I had this idea but thought it was impossible for me to get it done, so I let my sister do it."  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Well, I think she deserves the compliments. How is she by the way?"  
  
"Well," Ron said, "we haven't heard from her since, umm. 3 months ago. I think she ran way with her boyfriend. The funny thing is we never knew who her boyfriend was. I mean, I know that it is not Harry, but who could it be?" Ron finished thinking deeply, he was quite puzzled.  
  
Then, Hermione remembered that Ginny told her about her boyfriend in one of her owls. It was kinda their secret. She told Hermione that she was running away with Draco Malfoy. Hermione, herself, was shocked with this news but she couldn't do anything about it. Actually, she was twitching violently when she read this, especially the part where she says something about Draco in leather pants. Somehow, Hermione couldn't image this. Hermione wasn't planning to tell Ron. She had her own problems to solve. So, she just kept it to herself.  
  
"So," Ron continued as he finished his thoughts, still puzzled. "Want to take the grand tour?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied.  
  
"Okay," Ron started, "obviously, this is the living room. We have the fireplace here, over at that corner. Then to the right of that is the working table, we only have one because before I lived by myself so. but we can get another one if you need one. Then to the right of that is the door leading to the balcony. That is where I relax myself. That's where I usually go after a very tiring day, then a couple of shelves on this side. Then, this door leads to my room," Ron opens the door and lets Hermione see. "I know it's kinda messy, but I'll straighten it out, one of these days," Ron winked at Hermione. "Ginny made it look like the boys dormitory, but I had to describe it to her before she actually arranged this."  
  
Hermione really couldn't tell if this was what the boy's dormitory looked like, because she was never there. she never saw the dormitory. so, she just took Ron's words.  
  
"And here is the kitchen," Ron continued. "There's the refrigerator. That's the cabinet that has the coffee and tea bags, if you want any. The stove is right there, the counter, and the table."  
  
The table was situated in the middle of the kitchen; it was quite a big kitchen. Hermione was impressed on how Ron keeps his flat clean. Obviously, this wasn't the Ron she knew.  
  
Then, Ron led her out of the kitchen and into a hallway by the kitchen.  
  
"This", Ron said as he opened a door, "is your room."  
  
Hermione look in and said "Wow! This is a bigger room. Thank you for letting me stay here Ron." Hermione gave Ron a hug.  
  
"Oh, this is nothing." He said, blushing. Hermione placed her bags on the bed. "Make yourself comfortable," Ron said as he stepped out of the room and gently closed the door. Hermione nodded and smiled.  
  
Hermione looked around again. The room was magnificent. Well, better than her room in Viktor's flat. She walked to the window. It had the perfect view of the city. She was so thankful that she saw Ron. She will always be thankful for this.  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks for the patience. It took me a long time to finish this chapter. I'll be working on the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed and Review! Thanx! 


	3. Fixing a Broken Heart Chapter 2

Fixing a Broken Heart (Chapter 2) Summary: Viktor just broke up with Hermione for someone else and she doesn't know what to do about it. Then, she finds comfort from someone who is really close to her and loved her secretly. Will she realize how this "someone" feels for her? Does she feel the same way? Inspired by the song "Fixing a Broken Heart" by Indecent Obsession. R/R!  
  
As Ron left Hermione in her room he thought, "She is still as beautiful as I remembered." Then, he smiled.  
  
Ron still loves her. The thing is he doesn't know how to tell her. Now would not also be a good time for her to start a new relationship with someone, especially with him.  
  
Then, an idea came to him. He's not gonna say his feelings but he wants to do something special for Hermione. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep on the chair by the window. Slowly, she was awakened by a delectable smell. She wondered where that smell came from. She stood from her chair and opened her door.  
  
She slowly followed the scent and it led her to the kitchen. Then, Hermione smiled. Ron was cooking dinner. She never imagined Ron cooking dinner. She just stood at the post watching Ron cook. She giggled silently once in while because Ron would touch the hot lid and would cuss. She doesn't mind that now. She saw a whole new Ron. Not the Ron she knew back in Hogwarts, the Ron that would argue with her for days, the Ron that was, in her opinion, not the most gentleman in Hogwarts. Actually, she couldn't believe that they were even friends.  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
"I liked Ron," she thought. She didn't remember this until now.  
  
She stood there dumbstruck, staring at Ron.  
  
Now, she got goose bumps. She never felt this way before. Well, maybe she did, when she first met Ron in the train. Although, she was, let's say, bitchy, that time. She was only 11 years old and couldn't understand her feelings.  
  
Hermione ran back to her room.  
  
Ron heard footsteps and turned. He saw Hermione and thought maybe she just went to the bathroom. He continued his work.  
  
Hermione locked her door and sat on her bed. She couldn't believe that she only realized it now. That she really loves Ron. That her friendship with him was more than friendship and it was growing into. Love.  
  
She couldn't believe how blind she was all this time. all these years.  
  
How will she tell him? How would he ever believe her?  
  
Questions were running into Hermione's mind. She was so confused that she started to cry.  
  
Hermione rested on her bed with tears on her eyes. She stared at the darkening sky outside her room.  
  
Then a thought entered her mind. The only reason she ever went out with Viktor was because she thought Ron would never like her and the whole Fleur Delacour incident. She seriously thought that going to the ball with Viktor would make Ron jealous that he would confess his love to her, but she was wrong. So, she tried to move on and went out with Viktor for years. As time passed, she thought that she really loved Viktor but deep inside her. there was something that wanted to come out.. Something that was hidden for years.. Feelings that she ignored for the longest time.  
  
Now, she wanted to let those feelings go. How?  
  
As she was thinking, the scrumptious smell of Ron's cooking entered her room. Then, she said to herself, "I'll do it tonight. During dinner." Her mind was set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron finished the last dish for the night. He arranged the table in the most elegant way he can.  
  
Then, he went to take a short shower.  
  
After he finished his shower, he got his best attire and dressed up.  
  
Ron took a last look at himself in the mirror and he said, "Umm. Not bad." He smiled and walked to Hermione's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione, still lying on her bed, is in deep thought. She is thinking about her feelings toward Ron. It was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes?" Hermione said without turning to the door.  
  
"Umm." Ron cleared his throat and continued, "Dinner is ready. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen."  
  
"Okay," Hermione replied.  
  
Ron closed the door and proceeded to the kitchen, while Hermione lazily stood up and took a quick shower.  
  
After her quick shower, Hermione went to her closet; she didn't know what to wear, she doesn't know if it's a formal or a casual dinner. So, she just decided that she wants to look good so she just got her prettiest dress. It's a short, black, spaghetti strap dress that really showed her body. She chose her matching sandals and off she went to the kitchen.  
  
Hermione, very nervous, walked to the kitchen.  
  
When she entered the kitchen, she cleared to throat and Ron turned around.  
  
His jaw almost dropped. He felt like he was about to fall from his seat. He immediately stood up and pulled a chair for Hermione. "You look," Ron started, "very pretty tonight. I mean, like, really REALLY pretty." He finished uneasily.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks," she said. "You look good too. I mean really good."  
  
Ron took his seat.  
  
As they were comfortably seated, there was an unseen apprehension. Awkwardness surrounded them. They didn't know what to say to each other.  
  
There was silence. just silence.  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanx for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it! And thanx for suggestions. appreciate it. Please continue reading. I'm working on the third chapter now. Thanx! 


	4. Fixing a Broken Heart chapter 3 last

Fixing a Broken Heart (Chapter 03) Summary: Viktor just broke up with Hermione for someone else and she doesn't know what to do about it. Then, she finds comfort from someone who is really close to her and loved her secretly. Will she realize how this "someone" feels for her? Does she feel the same way? Inspired by the song "Fixing a Broken Heart" by Indecent Obsession. R/R!  
  
Ron cleared his throat as he passed the pasta to Hermione. "Hungry?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione smiled as she placed enough the pasta on her plate. She wasn't that hungry. She passed the pasta back to Ron.  
  
After Ron placed enough pasta on his plate, he put it down, stood up and reached for the wine, which was on the counter.  
  
Ron popped the wine open and poured some in Hermione's glass and then, his.  
  
He took his seat, looked at Hermione nervously as she eat the pasta. "So," Ron said, "Is my pasta good?"  
  
"Umm." Hermione replied. "It's good. When did you learn to cook?"  
  
Ron smiled as he swallowed some food. "Before Ginny disappeared, she taught me how to cook. Actually, this is her recipe."  
  
Hermione smiled take some more of the pasta.  
  
After they finished eating, Hermione stood up taking her wine and went to the balcony. Ron followed her.  
  
Hermione leaned on the balcony. She sighed. Ron stood beside her. "That was good dinner," she commented.  
  
"Thanks," Ron blushed. Hermione looked at him. 'He really looks good,' she thought.  
  
Ron looked at her and she quickly looked away. Ron smiled. "Beautiful sky," Ron said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said.  
  
"Remember the time when I spit slugs," Ron said, smiling. "That was really gross."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione answered. "I remember. Malfoy called me a mudblood then you took your wand, trying to curse him and it back fired. I think that was really brave and. sweet." She looked at him, shyly.  
  
Ron blushed again.  
  
"Did I ever tell that." Hermione hesitated.  
  
"Tell me what?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "That I was jealous when. whenever I see you stare at. Fleur." Hermione blushed.  
  
"Oh," Ron said, "That. That was one of those one-month things."  
  
"Oh," Hermione replied. "You have one of those?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron smiled. "Yeah, actually I was jealous about Viktor too."  
  
"Well," Hermione assumed, "actually, every one knows that Ron. Everyone knows that you're jealous of Krum because he's a Quidditch player. A good one at that."  
  
"Actually, I was his fan," Ron emphasized on the WAS. "There was another reason I was jealous of him."  
  
"Really," Hermione said. "What would that be?"  
  
"Umm." Ron felt awkward, "because he took the prettiest girl in Hogwarts to the Ball."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, surprised.  
  
Ron looked back.  
  
"I thought." Hermione started, but was interrupted because Ron leaned and kissed her.  
  
She kissed him back.  
  
Then, they broke off.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She wanted that to happened but she doesn't know how to react.  
  
"I." Ron cleared his throat. "I. I. love you Hermione.."  
  
Hermione was again, shocked. She also wanted to hear that but she doesn't know what to say. She never thought that Ron loved her, especially with that fact that she dated Krum.  
  
"I realized this when you were going out with Krum," Ron said. "I didn't want to tell you because you seem so happy. So, I decided to just keep this. Every letter you send me has Krum in it and how happy you were. and every time I read it, it hurts."  
  
Hermione looked away. Tears started to well up her eyes.  
  
"I didn't plan this," Ron continued, hoping that Hermione was still listening. "I didn't plan to tell you tonight. It just came out. I'm also not expecting you to say the same thing to me. I know you just got hurt and you just ended your relationship with Krum and you're probably not ready to..."  
  
Hermione kissed Ron.  
  
"I love you too Ron," she said gently. "I went to the ball with Viktor thinking that you would get jealous and maybe ask me. Well, actually you did, but it was too late. When Viktor and I started going out I thought that you would never love me back, so I tried to let go of my feelings for you and seriously thought I loved Viktor, I was wrong. When I saw you, those feelings came back, like they never went away, like it was just around me I just kept ignoring it."  
  
Ron took Hermione's hand and they walked to the fire place. They sat down and just watched the fire. Hermione placed her head on Ron's shoulder and Ron kissed her forehead.  
  
"It took me ages to say that to you," Ron said. "Maybe because I thought that you would never say the say the same."  
  
Hermione sighed. "You know what?"  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Your timing was great," Hermione said. "I mean, I saw you when I just broke up with Viktor and you kinda fixed my heart."  
  
Ron placed his head on Hermione's. They both watched the fire burned out, feeling happy to be with each other and have said the feelings they both hid for a long time.  
  
And they both drifted into a blissful sleep knowing that when they wake up, they would still have each other.  
  
The End A/N: It's done! I hope you guys like my story. I know it all happened so fast. but I still hope you guys like it. and have enjoyed it. thanx for the reviews. and please don't forget to REVIEW for this one. THANX! 


End file.
